Continuance
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Sequal to Endeavour - Sara is pregnant for a 3rd time, but what happens when Sara goes into labour early?
1. Just Another Day

Sequel to Endeavour - Continuance

Disclaimer - I don't know CSI, yet.

N/A: this is set about 4 years after Endeavour. Ava is 4 and her little sister is 1. Told from Sara's POV again. Enjoy!

Just Another Day

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, wake up!" Ava shouted whilst jumping on our bed.

"Ava Marie Stokes, what have I told you about waking up your daddy when he's sleeping," I said from the bedroom door.

"It's ok Sar, I should've been getting up now anyway," Nick said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"That's not the point Nicky, you need your sleep," I sighed.

"What's that you've got there, princess?" he asked as he lifted Ava onto his knee.

I watched as Ava showed Nick the book she had in her hand, 'The Little Mermaid' her favourite story. Nick had read that story to her many times before, so many in fact that he could virtually tell you the story word for word without the book, even in his sleep. Ava was so much like him it was unreal. She had his laugh, his smile, even his facial expressions sometimes. Ava sat there so peaceful listening to every word that Nick said, she was most definitely a daddy's girl. But so was her little sister.

As if by magic, the house echoed with a baby's cries. I went next door to the nursery and there she was, our little one-year-old. She stared up at me as I picked her up. She wasn't sleeping well, and she was coming down with a cold, so at every given moment she cried.

Her full name was Madeleine Hazel Stokes. She was born 9 months after Nick and I got married and she fitted right in. Ava loved being a big sister and we loved being parents again. Our team loved Maddie, Greg was just happy someone else would one day call him Uncle Greg.

"Maddie, what's the matter?" I asked in my baby voice.

She giggled then smiled. She had Nick's smile, just like Ava.

"Do you want to come to work today?" I asked.

"Ava wants to," Nick said as he peeked his head round the door.

"Does she? Won't she be tired?" I asked.

"Yea but she hasn't seen the team in ages and they would only moan if we only brought Maddie with us," he said as he walked over to me.

"She's still gonna be tried, we'll just wait and take them in some other time," I said as I past Maddie to him.

"Well you can go and tell Ava that, she's gone into her room to get Ellie (her favourite teddy). She's really excited about going to see Uncle Greg, Uncle Warrick and Auntie Catherine," he smiled. "And if she's tried she can sleep on the break room couch, we all have at some point, it can be her turn."

"Fine, but if she gets in the way it's your fault," I said walking out the nursery.

"How come when she's bad it's my fault?" he smiled.

I smiled back. I walked into Ava's room. It was a typical little girl's bedroom. She had shelves of toys and teddies, boxes of toys and teddies and a floor covered in toys and teddies. She was sat playing with her favourite toy of the moment, a little mermaid doll. I tip-toed behind her, picked her up and span her round the room. She burst into a fit of laughed her. I loved her laugh, it was infectious.

Normally, we would pay for a babysitter to look after Ava and Maddie but we thought the team would want something to help distract them from the big bad world. And we didn't mind having the job of providing the distraction. The team loved Ava and Maddie, even Grissom couldn't help but smile when he saw them. He had been really nice to Nick and I, giving us the occasional day off, some times even the same day off.

Being parents and working the night shift was hard to juggle at first but Nick and I soon got Ava and Maddie into a routine, maybe not a normal routine but still a routine. Sometimes I felt Nick and I hardly spent anytime with our children let alone have any 'alone time' together. But thankfully our amazing friends would give us all the 'alone time' we ever needed and have our little devils over for sleepovers. Ava loved Lindsey and Uncle Greg's big back garden. Maddie just loved the new attention she would get.

"You ready yet?" I shouted to Nick from the kitchen.

"Give me 10 minutes, I've just the shower," he said as he appeared at the doorway.

"Hurry up, I think I think our 4-year-old is going to explode," I smiled.

"I want a kiss first," he said with his lips ready.

"Fine," I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"What that so hard?" he smiled.

"Just go," I said.

"I'm going."

It still amazed me how after being together for 5 years nearly, married for 3, that we could still flirt with each and that everyday I fell in love with him a little bit more.

"Come on you lot we're going to be late," Nick said as eventually emerged from our bedroom.

"I've got Maddie," I said as I headed for the door.

"Daddy?" Ava asked as she took Nick's hand.

"Yes Ava," he said.

"Are we going to see Uncle Greg?" she asked.

"Do you want to see Uncle Greg?"

"Yes please, he's silly and he's good at hide and seek," she smiled as Nick strapped her into her car seat.

"Well I don't know if you will be able to play hide and seek with Uncle Greg, 'cause he's going to be working like mummy and daddy," I told Ava.

"Awww, that's not fair," she sulked.

"I know but I'm sure Hodges or Wendy will be able to play with you, as long as you don't get in the way to much," I said as Nick reversed the car out of the driveway.

"Yay, Hodges is funny to," Ava smiled.

The rest of the car journey was mostly Ava laughing at stories Nick was telling her about Greg and Warrick.

"Uncle Warrick's a giant," Ava laughed.

Nick and I couldn't help but smile and I could even see Maddie smiling too. Maddie was starting to say things, well mama and dada was about it so far. She had said hiya once to Greg, which made him nearly die. Out of our friends, Greg and Catherine had the most to do with Ava and Maddie, but they loved Uncle Warrick and 'Grandad' Grissom, as Ava once called him, all the same.

As we walked into the lab, Ava let go of Nick's hand and ran straight for Greg.

"Uncle Greg!" she shouted.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled as he picked her up. "Hey guys."

"Hey, sorry about Ava she was really excited about coming and seeing you all," I said.

"She's cool and so is this little one. How's she been?" he asked looking down at a sleeping Maddie in her car seat.

"She's fine, until she starts crying," I smiled. "She laughed earlier."

"Oh she did, who's a clever girl," Greg said.

"Greg, she's not a dog," Catherine said. "Ava, come here and give your Auntie Catherine a hug."

Ava ran into her arms screaming. And with that, the whole lab new she was there. They soon formed a long queue behind Catherine for a hug. Ava already had a reputation, she was the best hug giver ever. They then quietly stared at Maddie who was still fast asleep even after all the commotion.

"Uncle Warrick," Ava screamed.

"Hi Ava," Warrick said.

"Right then, oh," Grissom said as he entered the break room.

As people disappeared, Ava ran towards Grissom.

"Grandad Grissom," she said as she hugged his legs.

Thank you for reading, review please xxx oh and I don't own The little mermaid either x


	2. Lock Up

Disclaimer - I still don't own CSI, and I probably never will.

Lock Up

"Ava!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry about her, she's just pleased to see you, I guess," Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's fine, as long as she stays out of harms way," Grissom sighed.

"She will, they both will," I smiled as Nick picketed Ava up.

"We're all working together tonight, a family has been brutally murdered in their home in Henderson," Grissom said.

"I thought Sara and I weren't aloud to work together?" Nick smiled.

"You work the same shift, you're gonna work together at some point," Grissom said. "Just be subtle."

"Sara Sidle subtle?" Greg teased.

"Sara Sidle couldn't be subtle, but Sara Stokes, that's a different story," I smiled.

"I'll meet you there," Grissom said as he began to walk away.

"Race ya," yelled Catherine.

Nick and I were the first ones at the crime scene, but Catherine, Warrick and Greg were right behind us. We were all taken aback by the situation. Blood was everywhere. It wasn't so much the blood or the amount of it but who it came from.

Greg and I walked into the youngest child's bedroom, she was just a 2 years older than Ava. Her blood was everywhere, all over the floor, up the walls and even on the ceiling. I found it hard not to start crying when I saw the girl lying face up on her bed. She was almost unrecognisable to the pretty girl from the pictures in the living room we had seen on our way to her room. I couldn't help but think that the last person she saw was her killer. It could easily have been Ava lying there dead. I instantly hated the person or people who had ended her life.

Greg knew how hard it was for me to stay objective, he struggled too. A dead child was always the worst part of our job and that was before Ava and Maddie were born.

Meanwhile, Nick and Warrick were next door, in the master bedroom. There lay the parents of our dead girl. Nick felt sick as he took pictures of the beaten bodies.

"They couldn't even protect their children in their own home," Nick said.

Warrick nodded. "How could someone do this to another human being?"

"God knows," Nick said as he continued to take pictures.

At the back of the house, Catherine was with another body, another little girl. She was maybe 10 or 11. She had been stabbed and beaten in the same way as her parents and sister. Who could do such a thing to children?

Grissom was outside speaking to the young man who had found the family. He was the big brother, 16, if that. His whole family had been massacred while he went to the shop. I could only imagine the guilt he must have felt.

After all the evidence was collected, Greg drove us back to the lab. We had hardly spoken to one another at the crime scene so the car ride was just as quiet. We hadn't noticed if anyone else had left but we soon knew. Nick was whistling a country song, one of the many I hated, but that day I didn't mind. I went straight up to him and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You do know that I love you," I said.

"Of course I do Sar, I love you too," he said looking slightly confused.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"I think they're both asleep," he said pointing to the couch.

I smiled and walked over to them. Ava started to wake up as I sat down on the arm of the couch. I heard Nick leave the room. She moved slightly and put her head on my lap. I wiped away a tear from my eye before it could fall down my cheek. Ava heard me start to sniffle and she sat up. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. She looked so innocent. She had no idea about the world in which she lived in. I lifted Ava up onto my lap and she gave me one of her famous hugs.

"It's ok mummy," she whispered. "I'll protect you."

I smiled. She really was smarted than any of us ever gave her credit for. She released me from our hug and jumped up off the couch, careful not to wake up her little sister.

"Where's Uncle Warrick?" she asked.

"I don't know, lets go find him," I replied.

Ava and Maddie were the reason I loved my job. They kept me going through tough shifts or horrific cases. Whenever a case upset me I would always think of something silly either one of them had done and remember I had them to go home to. They became my rock, Nick's too. They were the reason we went to work everyday.

Ava and I walked round the corner, past the DNA lab and into the layout room. Warrick and Nick were stood looking at photos of the crime scene. Ava was spoilt for choice, who did she hug first, her Uncle Warrick or her daddy? Greg walked in and Ava chose to give him a hug first instead. I smiled as my pager bleeped.

"Ava, we have to go out again," I said as she walked back over to me.

"Fine," she said as she started to walk back to the break room.

"Good girl," I smiled to Nick.

We had a suspect in custody who had just given Brass some important information. The suspect had said he had seen 4 people leave our dead family, The Williams' home at about 2 am. Doc Robbins had put the time of death for the smallest child, who he believed to have been killed last, at sometime between 1 and 2 in the morning. It fitted with the suspects and other witnesses' statements. I went to find Catherine. She was busy fussing over Maddie.

"Come on, we have to go," I said from the doorway.

"Fine. You really are the luckiest women alive," she said, picking up her kit.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we made our way out of the building.

"You have a lovely husband, incredible children and amazing friends," she smiled.

"Wow, I guess I never really thought about it like that," I said.

We arrived at a storage facility. The suspect, who was still in custody, had been able to describe one of the men he had seen leave the house to a forensic artist. Brass recognised him. His name was Steve Michaels, he was well known to the police force. Jim had found out he had a storage unit not far from our crime scene. With a search warrant ready, we entered. Our whole team was there in case of another body. There was another body, another 3 in fact.

Doc Robbins and David were called to the scene as we set about processing the evidence. The bodies were scattered outside the storage units. We believed one of the bodies was Steve Michaels although it was hard to tell, they were beaten and stabbed in the same horrific way as the Williams family. I checked his pockets. He had the key to the storage unit number 26, it was the one he was laying in front of. We assumed it was his, so I opened it. Inside, there was nothing, at first glance. Nick and I shone our torches in and up the walls revealed high-velocity blood spatter. We then noticed 6 cartridge cases on the floor.

"But there's only 5 bullets in the wall. Where's the 6th?" asked Warrick as our team stood in a line staring in.

"It's our job to fine out," Grissom said as he walked inside. "Greg, tell me what you see."

"Um, blood," he said.

"What else?" Grissom asked.

"Lot's of blood," he smiled.

"Can someone help him?" Grissom asked looking round at the rest of us who had followed him into the storage unit. Doc Robbins was there too.

"The bullets look clean," said Nick as he took a bullet out the wall.

"And the blood is directional," said Catherine.

"So what, someone else was stabbed?" asked Warrick.

"Maybe and the bullets were just a cover up," I said.

"But there is still 6 cartridge cases and only 5 bullets," Greg said.

"So maybe someone was shot by mistake," Nick said.

"Well he might still have the bullet in him, I'll get on to the local hospitals," said Catherine.

Suddenly, the door clattered down with a loud bang. We heard it lock.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Doc Robbins.

Thanks for reading and thank you CSIforever98 for helping me with this idea xxx review please.


	3. Cardboard Box

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or unfortunately any of the cast.

Cardboard Box

"Hello, is anyone out there?" asked Warrick as he banged on the door.

"Warrick, there's no point, Catherine sent all the officers away," Nick sighed.

"Oh so this is my fault?" Catherine asked.

"No Cath, this isn't your fault. Is anyone getting phone reception?" I asked.

"No," said Greg.

"No," said Grissom.

"No," said Catherine.

"Nope," said Doc Robbins.

"At least it's not just me," I smiled.

"Well isn't this gonna be fun," sighed Greg.

"Oh well then Mr Optimistic, should we shoot ourselves now?" Warrick asked.

"Funny," Greg smirked.

"Come on now, we have to stay positive," Grissom said.

"Grissom's right," Nick said as we all sat down along the back wall.

"Should we play a game?" Greg asked.

"Well we can't really play hide and seek can we?" Catherine stated.

"Good point," Greg said.

"Oh My God, what about Ava and Maddie?" I blurted out. We had all seemed to forgotten about them and Lindsey.

"Lindsey," Catherine looked at me with worried eyes.

I swallowed hard. I knew Ava and Maddie were in good hands back at the lab and that Lindsey was a smart girl, she would know what to do if her mum didn't come home. But I couldn't help worrying. We sat in silence. What would happen to Ava and Maddie if we didn't get out? What would happen to Lindsey? What would happen to us?

"So we're just gonna sit here in this cardboard box?" I asked as I stood up.

"What do you want to do? Go for a walk?" Greg asked sarcastically.

"No Greg, I don't want to go for a walk I want to get out of here, my babies are in the lab and I need to get back to them, Cath has to get back to Lindsey too," I said.

"Well I don't know what we can do," Grissom sighed.

"Oh Catherine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," I said as Catherine stood up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No it's ok, it was only a matter of time," she sniffled.

I had to wipe a tear away from my eyes as I hugged her. I felt guilty now. And angry. Nick was just sat there, not trying to do anything. I didn't expect miracles, but I thought he would've done something to get back to his daughters.

"Um, well, I guess the girls will have to live in Texas with their Gran and Grandad, they liked it there and they would be taken care of properly," I mumbled to myself after a, still tearful, Catherine sat down.

"Did you say something Sara?" asked Doc Robbins.

"No, well yes but I'm just thinking," I said as I began to pace.

"I hope Lindsey is ok," Catherine said.

"I'm sure she is, she's a clever little girl," Warrick said as he shuffled closer to her.

"That's my point, she isn't a little girl anymore," she sighed as Warrick rapped his arms round her. "Sara treasure every moment…" she started as all eyes fell on me.

I wasn't paying any attention. I was to busy thinking about Ava and Maddie. I loved them so much. I couldn't help thinking that I wasn't going to see them grow up, and it killed me. Then a felt my hand automatically covering my belly. I had been hiding a secret from everyone, well not everyone, Nick knew.

I was just over 6 months pregnant with the boy Nick always wanted. I loved being pregnant and I loved sharing it with the love of my life and our friends but they all treated me differently so we decided to keep the pregnancy to ourselves. My friends where there when I was pregnant with Ava and Maddie and they were really good to me but I wanted be pregnant, not disabled.

Once again, being pregnant for a third time was not planned, it seemed as though Nick and I could never do anything planned. I almost liked being unexpectedly pregnant, it was defiantly more of a surprise.

"Sara… Sara… are you in there?" Greg asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yes, sorry what?" I stuttered.

"Nick asked if you where ok," he said.

"Oh, no, Nick I'm not ok," I said as I placed my forehead on the cold door.

"Sara, you're overreacting," Nick said.

I chuckled quietly. "Maybe, but at least I care about getting back to our daughters."

"Oh so I don't care 'cause I'm not planning who they can live with if we don't get out of here?" he asked.

"How do you know that was what I was thinking about?" I asked as I started to pace again.

"Sara, I can read you like a book and stop pacing you're going to make a hole in the carpet," he said.

"Well that wasn't all I was thinking about," I said putting my hand discreetly on my small bump. "And no I won't stop pacing, a hole in the carpet, right now, would be the only way out of here."

"Sara just sit down, we're going to get of here," Nick said.

"No," I protested.

"Yes," he argued back.

"No, I can't, I can't just sit and wait, Nick," I said as I started to feel tears in my eyes.

"Well, Sar, that's all we can do," Nick said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm so worried about them and…" I said as he stood up to give me a hug, but I pushed him away.

"Here we go again," he said as he looked over at some rather anxious faces, they knew an argument was about to start.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're pushing me away, just like I knew you would," he sighed.

"Oh you knew I would push you away, well then why are we still together?" I asked

"Ava and Maddie, that's why."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Nicky, there was no need for that?" said Catherine.

"Sara look at me, look at me!" he yelled.

I looked up.

"I do love you, and you know it. But loving you is hard, it physically hurts sometimes," he paused as he tried not to let the tears come. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, there I said it, I'm sorry I love you, but I can't help it. You and our girls are my life," he said.

"I'm sorry to Nicky. I love you too. I know you love me else I wouldn't be pregnant for a third time, would I?" I asked.

He looked round as everyone of our friends were smiling. "I guess you wouldn't," he said as he pulled a big cheesy grin.

"Told you," Catherine said to Greg.

"Told you what?" I asked.

"I said you were pregnant again but Greg didn't believe me," she smiled.

"You knew? Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"We were waiting for you to say something," smiled Warrick.

"Congratulations," said Doc Robbins.

"Thank you," Nick said.

"Yea, congratulations," smiled Grissom.

"How much did we bet?" asked Greg.

"Ten bucks," Catherine said as she held out her hand.

"You bet on it?" asked Nick.

"Of course we did," laughed Warrick. "You're gonna be a daddy again, huh?"

"Yea I guess," Nick said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahhh," I said clutching my stomach. "Cath, my waters just broke!"

Thank you for reading, what do you think? Like it? Please review x


	4. Why

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI

Why

Nick stood with his mouth wide open as I collapsed on the floor. Catherine was by my side in seconds.

"Sara, how far along are you?" she asked.

"6 months, Cath, 6 months," I said as I began to cry.

"Sar, everything is going to be ok," Nick said as he fell to the ground next to me.

"Doc, can this baby survive?" Catherine asked Doc Robbins.

"Well, it's not really my area of expertise…," he started.

"Can it?" Catherine asked again.

"Um, I've heard of babies being born this early and surviving but it would need immediate medical attention," he answered.

I looked round at Greg, Warrick and Grissom. They weren't experts on babies, and probably never would be but they knew giving birth at 6 months pregnant was bad. They looked all out of sorts with themselves, they didn't know what to do or say that would make the situation better. Warrick went over to Nick, he didn't really know why, he thought he could maybe comfort his best friend.

"Sara, we're going to help you, but you have to help yourself, you have to try not to push when the contractions come and get worse, ok?" Catherine asked me as she cupped my face in her hands.

"You're in the wrong line of work Catherine, you should've been a mid-wife," I smiled. "Ok."

"Does anyone have water?" Catherine asked looking round the room.

"Me," said Greg.

"Go get it. Warrick pass me my bag please," Catherine said.

"Here you go," said Greg as he passed over his bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"Your bag, Cath," said Warrick.

"Thanks. Sara, I'm gonna give you some aspirin and some ibuprofen, I know it's not an epidural but it's the next best thing, in our current situation, anyways," she smiled.

"Ok, I just don't want to have my little boy here, now," I said.

"A boy?" she asked.

"Yes," smiled Nick.

"Congratulations, man," Warrick said as he patted Nick on the shoulder.

"Yea," smiled Greg.

"Right, we need something to support Sara's head," said Doc Robbins.

"Grissom, Greg, we need your jackets, now," demanded Catherine. They didn't argue.

"Why is he coming so early?" I asked.

"Sometimes stress can induce labour," said Doc Robbins. "I'm going to have a look at you, is that ok," he asked nervously.

"Uh-huh," I said as I repositioned myself.

"We need to get out of here, soon. This baby isn't gonna wait for anyone," Doc Robbins said.

Nick looked as though he was going to start crying. Catherine was thinking about what to do next as I felt a small pain fill my body, my contractions had started. I didn't want to give in to the pain I was feeling. With every contraction, I felt more guilty I hadn't told my friends, maybe if I had then Nick could've been more protective of me and maybe I wouldn't have been in that storage unit, in labour, and surrounded by helpless friends.

"AHHHH," I screamed, I wasn't expecting such a strong contraction so soon.

"Hello someone, please," Greg shouted.

"Come on," yelled Warrick as he and Greg continued to knock, bang, thump and kick on the door.

"Sara, you just hang on in there ok, you and our little boy are going to be fine," Nick told me as he held my hand tightly.

"I'm not doing this again Nick, I'm not. When we get out of here you're getting a vasectomy, no more children for me!" I said rather louder than I intended to.

Nick blushed and Catherine tried her best not to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry man," smiled Warrick.

"Yea, me too," Nick smiled back.

"Ahhh," I said again, this time squeezing Nick's hand, so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Ouch, that's my hand," Nick said.

"Sorry," I smiled weakly.

The sweat was pouring of me. I was sticky, smelly, uncomfortable, embarrassed beyond belief and so much more but I couldn't have been happier. Nick was by my side the whole time, that was all I wanted and cared about, other than Ava and Maddie, of course.

"Cath, I'm so sorry but I feel like I have to push my next contraction, and I want to," I said through my tears, which were coming thick and fast.

"No, Sara, you can't, not yet, your baby will need intensive care and we don't have that here," Doc Robbins tried to reason with me.

"I know but it hurts, so much, and I know it'll hurt even more but I can't wait, this baby isn't going to wait. I'm so sorry Nick, Catherine," I sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for honey, nothing," Nick said as tears filled his eyes. "Catherine?"

She sniffled. "I guess there's nothing else we can do. And Sara, I'm the one who should be sorry, not you," she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Enough with the apologies, Doc, is there really nothing we can do?" asked Grissom.

"No, if we hold off the birth for to long the baby could end up in distress or have permanent disability or brain damage," he sighed.

Warrick and Greg fell to the floor. They had been listening in to our conversation whilst they continued to knock on the door. They felt so bad 'cause they couldn't get help or get any of us out.

"Um, right, jackets, we need more jackets," Doc Robbins choked out as he removed his own coat.

"Yea, ok, um, Sara are you about ready to push?" Catherine asked me.

"Yes, I think so, but I'm so scared," I said.

"I know, we all are."

Grissom got out of the way and sat in between Greg and Warrick, who were also staying out of the way. Neither of them had a role to play at that moment and they were glad about it.

"You ready Sara?" Doc Robbins asked.

I nodded.

"On three. One, two, three, push!" he shouted.

My screams filled the air. It was agony. I pushed and I pushed but it didn't feel like anything was happening. The whole time I couldn't stop crying. I was thinking, well trying to, of happier times as family; Nick, Ava, Maddie and me. I wondered how excited Ava and Maddie would be when they met their new baby brother, we hadn't even told the I was pregnant.

"Push!" yelled Catherine.

"I'm pushing!" I yelled back.

"That's it Sara, come on, deep breaths, you've done this before. Push!" Catherine said.

"Sara, I can see the head. Come on now, you're nearly there. One more big push," Doc Robbins said.

"No, I can't, Nick I can't," I said.

"Yes, Sara you can. Squeeze my hand as hard as you want, I don't care. Are you ready?" he asked me. "Are we ready?" he asked Catherine.

"Um, yes, but we need your jacket Nick and yours please Warrick," Catherine said as she lay hers on the floor.

"Ok," Warrick said as he got up and handed his jacket to Nick.

"Sorry about this," smiled Nick.

"It's ok, I needed I new jacket anyway," he smiled back.

"Greg, tell me something funny," Sara said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Tell her something funny Greg," Nick demanded.

"Um, ok, well this situation is quite funny," he shrugged his shoulders.

Catherine shot him a glare.

"Ok, what about that time Ava and I were playing hide and seek in the lab and Grissom found me hiding under his desk, that was quite funny," Greg smiled.

"No, nothing about Ava or Maddie, tell me about a funny time before they were born, come on Greg, there were loads, we had so much fun. Think Greg think!" I yelled.

"Oh, what about that case we had a few years ago? I think we all worked it, but maybe not you Warrick," he gestured. "But I don't really remember. It was that lawyer who was killed at her son's wedding."

"Oh yea, I remember, my car was stolen," Nick said.

"Yea and it had all the evidence we collected in it," Grissom added.

"Ahhhhh, can you skip to the funny part now?" I asked.

"Um, I don't even know if there is a funny part to this story. I'm sorry Sara, I couldn't think of anything else. Oh, didn't you want Nick's hands?" he laughed.

"Yes probably," I panted.

"Right, one more big push. I'll count to three again," Doc Robbins said. "One."

"Two," Catherine said as she took my free hand.

"Three," said Nick.

"Push!" Doc Robbins yelled.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"It's a boy," said Doc Robbins. "Knife, I need a knife."

"Here," smiled Nick.

"Thank you," Doc Robbins said as he cut the umbilical cord.

"You did it Sara, I'd hate to say 'I told you so' but I kinda just did," Nick whispered to me.

My smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Why is he not crying Nicky? Why is our son not crying?" I asked.

"It's his lungs, there not fully developed yet," Doc Robbins said before giving our baby the kiss of life.

"Cath, is he ok?" I asked.

She didn't reply.

We all sat with bated breath, waiting for news, preferably good news, that my son was breathing. I think Warrick, Greg and Grissom were almost as anxious as Nick and I. They couldn't see anything and so they wanted to know what was happening.

"Wait, can you hear that?" Grissom asked.

"Yea, what is that?" asked Warrick.

"It's Jim!" shouted Greg.

"Jim, Jim, we're in here, hello, Jim, help us!" they shouted at the same time.

"Hang on, we have a key!" Jim shouted back.

"I, I think he's breathing!" Doc Robbins exclaimed.

As the door rolled up, Greg dived in and gave Jim a huge hug, which sent Warrick into a small fit of laughter.

"Paramedics, we need paramedics!" shouted Catherine.

"Paramedics?" asked Jim.

"Yea, Sara had a baby," smiled Greg.

"A baby? Congratulations, I think," Jim smiled.

"3 months early, Jim. We need to get this baby to the hospital, now," Doc Robbins said.

"Oh, wow, I'll go call for an ambulance," Jim said, looking a little stunned.

I sighed as Catherine placed my baby boy in my arms. I thought Ava and Maddie were tiny but he was even smaller. Nick leaned in and kissed my forehead. We both looked down at our son. Something was wrong, his breathing was slow and laboured and he wasn't moving or crying.

"Cath, he's not doing anything," I said.

"He's very small, he's not going to do much but he's a fighter like his parents," she smiled as she stood up.

"No, Cath, I don't think he's breathing," I said as I started to cry again.

"Where is the ambulance!" yelled Warrick, he had been being nosy again.

"Doc?" Nick asked as his face turned a light shade of grey.

"Just wait for the ambulance," he said as he took my boy out of my arms and tried CPR.

"Why Nicky, why?" I asked.

This is a really long chapter, sorry but thank you for reading. Review please.


	5. Twice the Pain

Disclaimer - I don't, and never will, own CSI.

A/N: This is for CSIforever98, I love you, your amazing and thanks for your help with this and my other stories. Oh and I own all the characters you don't recognise, that goes for all my stories. Enjoy!

Twice the Pain

The paramedics arrived moments later. I was put on a stretcher with my little boy still in my arms and taken out to the ambulance. Nick and Catherine joined me on what seemed like the longest journey I had ever had. The others were going in police cars and were meeting us there.

"Hi my name's Anna," said one of the paramedics as she took my son out of my arms.

"Catherine, Nick and she's Sara," Catherine gestured to us.

"Ok Sara, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Relieved," I sighed. "But how's my little boy?"

"He's actually bigger than most babies born this early but he is still really small, his breathing sounds a bit wheezy," she said. "He'll need to be in intensive care for a while."

"But is he going to be ok?" Nick asked.

"He should be just fine," Anna said as started checking my vitals.

"What about Sara?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine," I protested.

"Well a doctor will have to check you over first but you seem fine to me," Anna smiled.

"Oh thank god," Nick sighed.

I laid back. My baby was going to be ok. Even so, I couldn't help thinking about all the stories you read about premature babies having health problems, I prayed that my little man wouldn't. We weren't going to be seen by a doctor and then sent home, that I knew for certain, we would probably spend the next few weeks practically living at the hospital. But my baby was fine, I had to focus on that.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I tried to ignore it at first and concentrate on the positives but it got worse, almost like contractions. Could it be contractions? No, I had just had a baby. But what was it if it wasn't contractions?

"Oooh," I said as I began to fidget.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked as he held my hand.

"Yea, sorry," I smiled.

"Sara," he shot me a 'I don't believe you' look.

"If something's wrong Sara you have to tell us," said Anna.

"I have this pain and the only way I can describe it as, is as contractions," I said.

"Well it's a good job we're here then," said Anna as the ambulance swung into the car park.

My bed was pushed into the hospital, into the lift and up to the maternity ward. Catherine, Nick and our baby were with me as we went from the ground floor to the 3rd floor. Once on the maternity ward I was wheeled in one direction and my son the other. Nick didn't know which way to go. He chose to follow me, much to my dismay.

"Nick what are you doing here? Go with our baby!" I yelled at him.

"No, I want to make sure you're ok," he said.

"Nick, go see our baby, Cath is here with me. Go!" I told him.

"Fine, I'll be back as soon as I can."

An hour later:

"Hello," Nick smiled as he appeared at the doorway of my room.

"Hey," Catherine said, sounding a little exhausted.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's in ICU now, being monitored for changes and improvements. They said we can hold him in few hours, once he's been fed," Nick said as he came in and sat on my bed.

"That's good," I sighed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh Sar, don't get upset now," he said.

Catherine nodded. "He's right, you'll only moan later."

I smiled. She was right. But I was so pleased my little boy was ok, no one would tell me anything when I asked about him before Nick came. The contraction like pains has seemed to let up a bit, for which I was thankful for.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"Sara?" asked Catherine.

"I'll go get a doctor," said Nick as he rushed out the room.

"Hey watch it!" he said as he banged into someone.

"Sorry," said a familiar voice.

"Greg?" asked Nick.

"Nick?" asked Greg. "Where's the fire?"

"It's Sara," Nick said.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She will be, did you see a doctor on your way here?" Nick asked.

"Um, yea, beside the nurses station, chatting them all up," Greg smiled. "Where's your little boy?"

"Not now Greg, I'll be right back," he said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but it's my wife, she had a baby a few hours ago, she's complaining of stomach pains," Nick told one of the doctors. He knew his voice probably sounded panicky.

"Certainly," said the doctor as he stood up.

"Thank you," Nick said as he hurried towards my room.

He walked in with the doctor right behind him. Nick looked so nervous, which, for some reason, almost made me smile.

"Right then, I'm Doctor Greene. Mr, um…" Dr Greene said.

"Stokes, Nick Stokes, and this is my wife Sara and our friend Catherine," Nick said.

"Ok Sara, I'm going to have to check you over," Dr Greene told me.

I nodded.

"I'll be right back," the doctor said as he removed his latex gloves.

"Ok," Nick said as the doctor left the room.

Catherine held my hand as we waited, and waited, and waited for the doctor to come back. After what like forever, Dr Greene shuffled back into my room with two nurses at his heels, one of which was pulling along an ultrasound machine.

"Why are you doing an ultrasound?" Catherine asked.

Dr Greene didn't answer.

"Sara, can you lift up your gown a bit please?" asked Dr Greene.

"Uh-huh," I nodded as tears swelled in my eyes.

I winced as the cold gel hit my belly. I didn't understand what was happening. Why was he doing an ultrasound? I had just had my baby, but maybe it was procedure.

"What's going on? Why are you doing an ultrasound?" Catherine asked again.

"That's why I'm doing an ultrasound," Dr Greene said, pointing to the screen.

Thanks for reading. Why is Dr Greene doing an ultrasound? Find out next time xxx Review please.


	6. Mummy and Daddy

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, blah blah blah.

Mummy and Daddy

"Is that a, another baby?" I asked as tears fell from my eyes.

"Yes," said Dr Greene. "Did you not know you were having twins?"

"No, we didn't," Nick said.

"Well then, I think 'Congratulations' are in order," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"What about the baby? What's going to happen?" Nick asked.

"Well, Sara, the stomach pains, as I'm sure you're now aware, are contractions, so I'll be back soon to check on you and if nothing more has happened, we'll give you something to induce labour," he said.

"Ok, thank you," Nick said as he tried to process the new information.

The doctor left the room. We sat in silence for a while. Twins? Really? I was pregnant with twins and I didn't know. I felt so bad and so happy all at the same time. Twins, I was having twins! Well, I had already had one. Nick stood up, walked over to me and kissed me. His lips felt so nice.

"Twins," he whispered. "We made twins."

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while," said Catherine.

"You don't have to," I said.

"No, it's ok. What should I tell the others?" she asked.

"Um, the truth I guess. I'll probably be out in a minute," Nick smiled.

Catherine smiled back before exiting the room. Nick sat on the end of my bed. I felt as though I was in some sort of dream, so much had happened in such a short time. It was hard to get my head round everything.

"I guess we have to think of two names now," Nick smiled.

"Yea, but we didn't even think to ask if our other twin is a girl or a boy," I said.

"Oh no, we didn't," he chuckled lightly. "I'll go see our little man then and get some coffee, it's gonna be a long day."

"Ok. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Hey," he sighed as he stared at our colleagues who had been eagerly waiting for more news.

"Your having twins," smiled Greg.

"What he means to say is congratulations," smiled Warrick.

"Thank you."

Grissom smiled. "I'm very happy for you two."

"Thank you, all of you, for everything over the past 5 years, honestly I don't know how Sara and I would've done any of this without you guys," Nick said as his eyes shone with tears.

"Oh come here, you big puddin'" said Catherine as she pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry," he choked.

"What's happening now?" Warrick asked.

"Well, we have to wait for the doctor to come back. But in the meantime, I'm going to go see my son," Nick smiled proudly as he pulled away from Catherine.

"Oh, ok, keep us posted," Warrick said.

"Only if you'll come fine me if the doc comes back," Nick smiled.

"Will do," said Catherine.

Nick walked down the corridor, turned left and walked into the Intensive Care Unit. Our son was in the cot nearest the window. He was fast asleep but Nick couldn't blame him, he was shattered too. He pulled up a seat next to the cot and opened one of the flap doors. He reached in and touched his son's arm. It was warm and smooth.

"Hey buddy, it's daddy again," Nick said softly. "I have to tell you something but I guess you already know. You're a twin," he smiled as his little boy held on to his pinkie.

"Your mummy really wishes she could see you but she asked me to tell you that she loves you, very much," he continued. "You have two big sisters, Ava and Maddie. You also have a funny Uncle Greg, a giant Uncle Warrick, a lovely Auntie Catherine and a, um, smart Grandad Grissom. Well, you actually have loads more relatives but those ones are the ones you'll probably see most."

Nick just stared at our son for a while before closing the small door and leaving the room. Nick was going to go and get some coffee before coming back to me but he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He stared in from the window as our little boy fidgeted in his sleep. Grissom appeared out of no where. He handed Nick a cup of coffee. He accepted it and took a sip which was closely followed by a laugh.

"Twins, Grissom, twins," was all Nick could say.

"Yea, I know. I really meant what I said earlier, I am happy for you two and I'm very proud," Grissom smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"4 kids, huh?" Grissom teased.

"Yep, 4 kids. Wow, I have 4 kids," Nick smiled.

"I never would've thought that when I asked Sara to join our team, that she would've ended up with you and 4 children," Grissom smiled back.

"I know, it's so strange, even after all this time," Nick said. "Thank you, for asking her to join our team, 'cause I would never have met her and we would never have had our amazing children."

"Well, you did most of it yourselves," said Grissom.

"Honestly, thank you."

"Well then, you're very welcome," Grissom smiled.

Nick sighed. "I guess I'd better get back to Sara, so she doesn't think I've been kidnapped again," he smiled.

"Yea, congratulations, again," Grissom said.

"Thank you, again," Nick smiled.

"Nick. Nick, the doctor has just given Sara something to make her have the baby, now!" Warrick said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Oh, right, thanks man," Nick said before running back down the corridor to my room.

"Push!" Catherine voiced echoed through the corridor.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. "Where's Nick?"

"He's right here," Nick said as he entered the room.

"Ok, you're nearly there now. Push!" said Dr Greene.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed again.

"It's a girl," Dr Greene said.

I started to cry again, almost in sync with my new little girl. I had done it again. I didn't like to brag, but I had just given birth to Nick's 4th child, I dissevered some kind of reward. Our little girl was cleaned up, measured and weighed before being allowed in my arms. She was crying.

"Sssshh," I said. "Mummy and daddy are here."

Nick sighed as he looked over my shoulder. I had an array of emotions sweeping through my body, the most powerful being love. I had instantly fallen in love with my new baby as I done with her 3 siblings before her. Catherine was almost drowning in her own tears as she got a sneak peek at the tiny twin.

"Do you want to take her to ICU, Mr. Stokes?" asked one of the nurses.

"Yes please," he said as he wiped away a tear.

He lifted our little girl out of my arms. The nurse held the door open for Nick to walk out and so she could follow him. As he stepped out into the corridor, Nick was greeted by amazed friends.

"She weighs just 3lb 5oz," he smiled.

"Wow, that's tiny," Greg smiled back.

"I'm gonna go put her with her brother," Nick tried to smile but his emotions took over. He was crying, not a little, a lot.

"Ok," sighed Warrick as he patted his friend and co-worker on the back.

Once in ICU, the nurse took our baby and put her in a cot very close to her brother. She was hooked up to machines and had wires and tubes coming from all directions, but she was still so beautiful.

Thank you for reading. Chapter 7 will be up soon. Review please. Oh and I'm sorry I have wrote 'congratulations' and made them cry a lot in the last few chapters x.


	7. Hospital Room

Disclaimer - I still don't own CSI, *sigh*

Hospital Room

"Knock knock," Nick said as he walked into my hospital room.

"Hey," I smiled sleepily.

"Is someone tired?" he teased.

"Just a bit," I smiled. "How are the twins?"

Nick laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Twins, Sara, twins," he smiled.

"Yea, I know it's so strange," I said as Nick came and sat next to me on my bed.

"Come here," he said as he planted a huge kiss on my lips.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, when he eventually stopped kissing me.

"I think they're still here, somewhere," he answered.

"Has Catherine been home yet?" I asked.

"Um, yes, I think so. She came back, maybe an hour ago. Apparently Lindsey is very excited," he smiled.

"Oh well, that's good," I said. "What about Greg, Warrick or Grissom, have they been home yet?"

"What is this 20 questions?" Nick asked.

"No, sorry but I don't know what's happening when I'm stuck in here," I said.

"I know," Nick said as he snuggled into my side. "You weren't being serious about me getting a vasectomy, were you? We can just be extra careful next time."

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" I smiled.

"So, have you had any thoughts on names yet?" he asked, tying to change the subject.

"A few," I teased.

"Are you going to share them?" Nick asked.

"You can go first," I said.

"But you're the one with the ideas, not me," he said. "Come on now, I want to know."

"Ok, fine. What about Nicholas?" I smiled.

"No," Nick protested.

"Oh why not?" I asked.

"'Cause that's my name and my son is not being Nicky Junior," he said.

"But Nicky Junior sounds so cute," I looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"No," he protested again.

"Fine. Nicholas as his middle name?" I asked.

"I'll think about it," he smiled.

"Thank you."

"Girls names?" asked Nick.

"It's so hard, and we thought it was bad with Ava," I stated.

"Oh yea. At least it was easy with Maddie wasn't it a victims name?" he asked.

"Yea, I think so. I was about 5 months pregnant at the time. I can still see your face light up when you read the victims name: Madeleine Burne. I don't think your suppose to be so happy about a dead body," I joked.

"I guess not," he shrugged his shoulders. "Isla?"

"Isla, I like it. Middle name?" I asked.

"That was as far as I got," smiled Nick.

"We're so rubbish at this," I said.

"Yea, you'd think we'd be better after 4 kids," Nick smiled.

I smiled back as a boys name floated into my head. "Dylan?" I asked.

"What? Dylan?" Nick asked.

"Yea, Dylan Nicholas Stokes. I like it," I said.

"And so do I," he said as he kissed me again.

"So Isla. Isla what?" I asked.

"Isla Lauren?" suggested Nick.

"Done!" I said.

"What?" Nick asked looking a bit confused.

"Isla Lauren and Dylan Nicholas, done and done," I smiled.

"Well that was easy," he grinned.

"When did you become so amazing?" I asked.

"The day I met you," he replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" Catherine asked as she appeared at the doorway. "But I have two little girls here who really, really want to see their mummy and daddy."

And with that, she pushed open the door wider to reveal Ava and Maddie. Tears began to swell in my eyes. Just a few hours earlier I had been pacing in a storage unit planning who my girls were going to live with when Nick and I didn't get out alive, and there I was staring at my very shy little angels. Oh how I had missed them. I loved them so much.

"Daddy!" screamed Ava as she ran straight into Nick's arms.

"Mama, hiya mama," Maddie said in her cute little baby voice as she waddled over to me.

"Hello Maddie," I smiled as picked her up.

"Dada," she said as she reached out to Nick.

"Hello sweetheart," he smiled.

"Daddy, guess what?" Ava asked.

"What?" Nick smiled.

"Lindsey's here," she shrieked.

"Is she?" I asked.

Catherine nodded.

"Ya," said Maddie.

"Well, we have something to tell you two," Nick said.

"Ok," Ava smiled.

"Mummy had a baby," Nick smiled with pride.

"Two babies, in fact," I added.

"Twins?" asked Ava.

"Yes, twins, a boy and a girl," I smiled.

"Yay," smiled Ava.

"But they were born early so you won't be able to see them yet, but when you can, would you like to?" Nick asked.

"Yes please," nodded Ava. "When?"

"Soon, I promise, but mummy and I want to see them again," Nick said.

"Ok," Ava said.

"Will I go and get a wheelchair?" Catherine asked.

"Yes please," I said.

"Will you two be ok with Lindsey again?" I asked. "Is it ok if they stay with Lindsey again?"

"Yea, she loves spending time with other CSI babies," Catherine smiled as she came back into my room with a wheelchair. "Come on then girls, let's go find her."

Ava and Maddie jumped off my bed, each took one of Catherine's hands and followed her out the room. They soon found Lindsey, who was quietly reading Cinderella to herself. Catherine left her unofficial god children in Lindsey's very capable hands and came back to my room.

"Come on, Greg's going to have already exploded," she joked.

I smiled. "I would pay good money to see that."

Thanks for reading. Not as good or as dramatic as some of the others chapters in this story but tell me did you like it? Review please.


	8. Nothing At All

Disclaimer - I don't CSI, but I want to, so bad.

Nothing at all

I slowly lifted myself off my bed and into the wheelchair. I still could not believe what was happening, I was going to see my twins. My twins together! Nick wheel chaired me down the long corridor. We were met by the rest of our team who had been patiently waiting for us. Nick pushed me through the double doors and came to a stop between our twins.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. I gasped for air as one of the nurses who had delivered Isla lifted her and her brother out of their cots and into my arms. Tears came and I couldn't make them stop. Nick was getting choked to as he knelt down next to me. He stroked Isla's forehead. Dylan looked jealous as he opened his eyes wide and looked straight at me. I smiled to Nick. They were so small.

Nick and I were contently silent until a sniffle interrupted our thoughts. Catherine was crying. She, and the others, had been watching us from the viewing window. I had to say something.

"Cath, come in. Come and see them," I said.

"No," she almost yelled.

"Yes, come in, all of you. Please, come in," Nick said as he tried to control his emotions.

"No, man, this is your moment," Warrick said.

"Come in," I demanded. "You're all gonna play a big part in their lives, come on, we can introduce them to you."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked. "We can wait…"

"No, come in," I said as I waved them in.

"Ok," Catherine said as she started walking in. The others followed her.

"Wow," Warrick smiled.

"I know," Nick smiled back as the team formed a sort of semi-circle around us.

"Right then," I started. "I would like you all to meet Dylan Nicholas and Isla Lauren Stokes."

"Those are beautiful names," said Grissom.

"Thanks Gris," Nick said.

"Do you want to hold them, Cath?" I asked.

"Um, can I?" she asked looking over to the nurse.

The nurse nodded.

"You'll have to come down to me," I smiled. "Watch their heads."

"Ok," she said. "Oh Nicky, Dylan looks just like you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Warrick joked.

Nick scowled.

"A good thing," I smiled.

"Well he's defiantly gonna be a heart breaker," Catherine smiled.

"That's my boy," Nick smiled back.

"Oh, so Ava, Maddie and Isla won't be heart breakers?" I asked.

"I never said that," Catherine said.

"Oh but just look at them, they already look like they're thinking," Warrick said as he peered over Catherine's shoulder.

"2 more CSIs in the making?" Greg asked.

"If Nick has his way," I smiled.

"I never said they all have to be CSIs when they grow up," Nick argued.

"Oh, no, you just want Dylan to be a professional footballer, Isla to be a lawyer or a doctor, Maddie to be which ever Isla isn't and Ava to be the CSI. Did I get it right?" Greg asked.

"Can't hurt to be ambitious," Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Sara, I think you should get your babies back now, Catherine's getting a bit to attached," said Warrick.

Why did Warrick care if Catherine was getting to attached? Was there something going on between the two of them? I wanted there to be. I wanted Catherine to be happy. She had helped me ever since I found out I was pregnant with Ava, we had become really close friends ever since. I had found happiness, why couldn't it be her turn? I made a mental note to help her the second I got out the hospital.

"Thank you," I said as Catherine placed my twins back in my arms. They were sleeping so peacefully, another quality, like Ava and Maddie, they had inherited from their father.

"You should leave them to sleep now, they need all the rest they can get," the nurse said.

"Ok," I nodded.

"I'm sure they will sleep much better after meeting everyone," she smiled.

"I hope so," Nick said.

My twins were carefully laid back down in their cots as Nick wheeled me out and back down the corridor. I sighed. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Obviously I was happy, I had just had twins for Gods sake. But a part of me was, maybe not so much sad as scared. I was petrified.

As we approached the same old boring hospital room, I almost felt a sense of relief. I was happy, I was very happy. My twins were going to be ok, my friends were there for me and my family was going to survive.

A door slam slightly echoed the room. Greg was angry. I tried to look into his eyes, look at his facial expressions and body language and work out exactly how he was feeling. He was very angry but I couldn't tell who at, me? Nick? Both of us? His emotions soon changed. Instead of angry, he looked sympathetic, as if whatever he had been thinking about or arguing with himself about, had made him decided how he should've felt, sympathetic.

I didn't know if I should have been pleased or not when I saw the expressions in both their eyes and on their faces change, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom all felt the same as Greg. They felt sympathetic and apologetic. What do you say in a situation like that? Clearly none of us knew the answer 'cause we had been sat in silence for over 10 minutes before Nick finally thought of something harmless but very important to ask.

"Will I go and get some coffees?" he asked.

"I think a coffee would be a good idea," said Grissom. "I'll help."

"Ok," said Nick as they both stood up from their squeaky hospital chairs and left.

Nick had been sat in the chair right next to my bed and Grissom had been in the chair nearest the door which made him the second nearest person to me. The others, of course, had to sit the furthest away but I guess I couldn't have blamed them.

"I'm sorry," I finally said.

"Sara, you have nothing at all to be sorry for," Catherine said.

"Yes I do, Nick and I should have told you all I was pregnant again, I'm so sorry we didn't, I don't even know why we didn't," I said as tears were beginning to shine in my eyes.

"It's ok, all that matters now is that you and your twins get strong," smiled Greg.

"But it does matter, you guys are Auntie and Uncles to my children, and your my friends, more than just my friends anymore, you're my family. Without you all, or Nick, I had no one and you deserved to know," I said as a single tear escaped my eye.

"Sara, honestly, it's ok, sure we're a little angry and annoyed right now but it's not just 'cause we didn't know you were pregnant, it's this whole damn situation," Warrick said.

"Well at least you all care and are showing some form of emotion, Grissom doesn't give two shits," I sniffled.

"Yes he does Sara, and you know it," Catherine practically yelled at me again, which sent us all back to our thoughts.

"Um, I think I'll, um, go and see were Nick and Grissom have got to," Warrick said slowly, almost hesitantly.

"I'll come too," Greg said.

The door closed quietly behind them, leaving Catherine and I in the silence to think. I hated silence. I hated thinking.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," Catherine said as she shifted seats to the one nearest me.

"It's ok, I understand why you're angry, I would be to," I said.

"I'm not so much angry anymore as…" she started but wouldn't finish.

"Go on," I gave her an encouraging nod.

"Oh, I don't know," she said sounding just as tried as she looked. "I don't feel angry anymore, I wish I did 'cause now I can't shake this sickening felling of guilt and, and I'm sorry."

"Ok, let's just not apologise anymore," I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled back.

"Cath, I just realised something," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I've had 4 babies, Nick's 4 babies," I smiled as tears were forming again in my eyes.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you never fantasised about it," Catherine laughed.

"No, not really, but I can see you have," I smiled again.

She turned away sheepishly.

"Hey, you're only human," I laughed.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Nick asked as he and the rest of the boys re-entered the room armed with coffees.

"Nothing boys, nothing at all," Catherine smiled.

Thank you for reading. This is another boring chapter but I think it might get better, it might. I only just realised that this is sort of a shit story and it's not really very descriptive. I have at least 2 more story to come after this, all sequels, so I'm sorry in advance. Review please, love you Snickers fans.


	9. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Disclaimer - I still don't own CSI or any of it's cast, crew or characters.

Tell Me Something I Don't Know

The next few days flew by. I had been officially allowed to walk about the ward instead of being wheel chaired everywhere, so at every spare moment I had, there were lots, I spent bonding with my twins. Nick would come with me most times. Catherine, Warrick and Greg tried everyday to come down too but rarely got a chance, Grissom was being an ass about the whole thing. He wouldn't give any of them time off to visit me or my twins but they would pop in on their way to work, during and after shifts. They were so supportive of me and Nick, what else could I have asked for?

I kind of couldn't blame Grissom for behaving the way he did, we hadn't given him any notice about my third pregnancy and, I guess, it was just Grissom being Grissom - heartless.

I was wandering the corridors after visiting Dylan and Isla again in ICU. I poked my head around the slightly closed door of the play/family waiting room. Warrick, Greg and Ava were sat reading a book while Lindsey and Maddie were playing with a doll house.

"Look, Warrick, you can see it, if you squint really hard…" Greg said.

"If I squint really hard, I can't see," Warrick interrupted.

Ava laughed at her arguing Uncles.

"Hey there Sunshine," whispered Nick as he snuck up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey," I whispered back. "Have you been to see the twins yet?"

"No, I was gonna wait a while for Catherine, she's gonna want to hold them again," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know. The doctor said we'll be able to feed them later," I said softly.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yea, they're making good progress. He also said that they should be able to come home with us in a couple of weeks," I said as I turned to face him.

"Oh really," he smiled as our eyes met.

I leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Your parents still coming?" I asked

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," he sulked.

"Oh come on, the girls love them," I said as we began to walk back to my room hand-in-hand.

"The girls love the presents they bring with them," he smiled.

"Maybe, but they love their Gran and Grandad more," I said.

"Whatever," Nick sighed.

"You could at least act a little bit enthusiastic, they're Ava and Maddie's only grandparents," I said as we lingered in the doorway of my room.

"I know, but they never visit," he argued.

"And you would only moan if they did nothing but visit. They love you and your children, isn't that enough?" I asked.

"I guess," he grinned as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I don't think so. Catherine's right behind you," I said pointing over his shoulder. "Hey Cath."

"Hey lovebirds," she smiled. "Am I allowed to see the little angels then or what?"

"Yea, of course you are. Nicky will go with you and I'll be there in a minute with Ava and Maddie," I said.

"Ok," she said eagerly.

"Wait up Cath!" Nick exclaimed but it was to late, Catherine was already half way down the corridor. He scurried after her as I went back to the family waiting room and this time went inside.

"Mama," Maddie squealed at me with her arms wide open ready for a hug.

"Heya baby," I said as I picked her up and rested her on my hip. "Are you having fun playing with Lindsey?"

"She might not be but I am. I completely forgot how much fun dolls were," Lindsey smiled up at me.

"At least she's good for something," I smiled back. "And Ava, have you been a good girl for your Uncle Warrick and Uncle Greg?"

"Yes," said Warrick.

"No," said Greg.

Warrick thumped Greg on the back of his head. "Of course she's been good, she's a Stokes," Warrick smiled.

"You won't mind then if I borrow her for a few minutes so she can see her baby brother and sister," I said.

With that, Ava jumped up from her seat and ran straight up to my legs. I took her hand and we began to walk down the never ending corridor. When we got to the viewing window of ICU, I stopped, looked in and smiled. Nick was cradling our twins in his arms as Catherine stared at him with awe. My smile only brightened when I pushed open the door and quietly walked over to him and Catherine. Ava and Maddie suddenly went quiet and shy as they looked down at their new siblings.

"Meet Dylan and Isla, your new brother and sister," Nick smiled.

I could feel myself tearing up as Ava let go of my hand and took a step forward for a closer look. She was concentrating hard until she slowly stretched out a hand to touch little Dylan's forehead. As she did, Dylan moved slightly causing Ava to flinch backwards. Catherine and I chuckled softly as Maddie began to squirm in my arms. She wanted down and out of my arms. She too walked forward for a better look.

"Hiya," Maddie whispered to the twins.

Tears started to fall but they were happy tears so I didn't mind. Ava reached out and touched Isla's cheek but she grabbed her hand before she could pull away and put one of her big sister's fingers in her mouth.

"Oh, it tickles," said Ava.

"She's just being friendly," Nick tried to explain.

Ava smiled. "I like them."

"Me 'oo," Maddie said before pulling a squint smile.

"That's good, 'cause mummy and daddy like them too," I said trying to steady my voice.

"Why are you crying mummy?" asked Ava, her eyes were filled with concern.

"Because I'm happy."

I then heard footsteps approaching the door. It was Warrick and Greg. Ava grinned when she saw them. She came over and gave me one of her famous hugs.

"Can I go read with Uncle Warrick and Uncle Greg again please?" she asked.

"Of course you can sweetie," Nick replied.

Ava ran into Warrick's open arms.

"Come on then kiddo, it's your turn to pick a book. But let me guess, The Little Mermaid?" Warrick asked.

Ava nodded.

"Maddie, do you want to come to?" Greg asked.

"Ya," she said ad she shuffled towards the door.

"Thanks Greggo," I said.

"Anything for the new mum," he smiled. "Oh, and before I forget, Nick, your parents are here."

Nick sighed. "Tell them we'll be right out."

"No, let them come in," I said.

Moments later Bill and Jillian Stokes came through the door. Jillian was obviously more excited, but never-the-less they both looked pleased to see their son and newest grandchildren.

"Nicky," exclaimed Jillian as she gave him an awkward hug, he still had our twins in his arms.

"Careful mum, you're gonna wake them," he said.

"I'm sorry. Oh, look at them Bill, they're gorgeous," she smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I wiped away the dry tears. "Would you like to hold them?"

"Would I ever," smiled Jillian.

"Dylan's on the left and Isla's on the right," Nick said as he carefully placed the twins in his mothers arms.

"Dylan? Not Nicholas?" questioned Bill.

"Shh Bill, now isn't the time," Jillian said. "Dylan and Isla are beautiful names."

"Thanks mum," Nick said. He sounded upset, hurt almost. I knew why. It was what his dad had just said, 'Dylan? Not Nicholas?' implying he didn't approve of the name. I could tell Nick was really upset about it. He had always looked up to his father, even as an adult. His fathers opinion meant everything to Nick. His whole life had been spent trying to impress him and Nick had clearly had enough.

"What's wrong dad? Don't you approve?" Nick said sharply.

"Your mother is right Nick, now is not the time," Bill replied.

"So in other words, no you don't approve," Nick said.

"I never said that," Bill protested.

"I don't even get why you're here, you never visit," Nick said as he started to walk towards me but I walked to Jillian to get my twins back.

"Nicky, please," Catherine tried to intervene.

"Cath, stay out of this," Nick said.

I walked over to Catherine and mouthed 'Sorry'. She shrugged her shoulders and took Isla in her arms for a cosy hug.

"Is that it now? You're gonna just go back home?" Nick asked.

"Of course not," Jillian said.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped, knowing I would've probably burst out into tears again.

"Guys, if your gonna argue, don't do it in here," Catherine said, practically reading my mind.

"She's right, not in front of the babies," Jillian added.

Nick was the first to leave, closely followed by Bill. Raised voices echoed from their location. I let out a loud sigh. I gave both Dylan and Isla a soft kiss of their foreheads after they were laid in their cots again. I silently prayed that both they and Ava and Maddie couldn't understand the harsh words being exchanged down the hall. Without making eye contact with either Jillian or Catherine, I quietly slipped out the door and almost speed walked to my room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, the tears escaped my eyes again. Why was I crying? They weren't my parents but I felt for Nick.

As I sank down on to the bed the door swung open and, almost as fast as it had opened it was closed again. Nick sighed. He started walking towards me but he stopped when he noticed I was crying.

"Sara?" he asked. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What did you do that for Nick?" I answered with a question of my own.

"He had it coming, Sar," he replied.

"He's still your dad," I said. "Why did you have to fall out with him?"

"What difference does it make? They were never supportive or helpful or anything else," Nick said.

"But they are still your patents, and the only grandparents our children are ever gonna have," I sniffled.

"Sara we don't need them. I don't need them. I have you, our children and our friends. What else could a man ask for?"

Thank you for reading! It's another long chapter so I'm sorry but it's gonna get funny soon, hopefully. Review please xxx.


	10. Surprised

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or Snickers x

Surprised

It had been nearly 2 months since a had given birth to my gorgeous twins. They were growing really fast. I was so very proud of them. They had been doing so well, in fact, that they were going to be coming home with us that same day.

"Hey babe," Nick smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm so nervous. We've been waiting for this day to come since the twins were born but now it's finally here, God Nicky, I'm so scared," I said.

"I know but we can do this, we've done it twice before," Nick said as he sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Yes but, we didn't have twins then or two growing girls, did we?" I asked.

"No, but we'll work it out, we kinda work things out for a living," he smiled.

"Look at us Nick. We're 40 something and having kids. My life is so fucked up. I worked out the other day that if we would've had children when we were 20, we could been expecting grandchildren," I sighed.

"Wow, you have been bored," Nick laughed. "Ok, maybe we are on the wrong side of 40 but if you had of had kids when you were 20 then you wouldn't be the amazing CSI that you are and then I wouldn't have met you and created the 4 wonderful children we do have."

"I hate it when you're right," I teased.

Nick wrapped his arm round my shoulder, pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. I sighed again. Maybe Nick would be right. Maybe everything would turn out ok.

Meanwhile:

"Oh my God Catherine, we asked for sandwiches not the entire coffee shop," Warrick exclaimed after seeing the amount of bags Catherine was carrying.

"On my way to the shop I got a text from Nick. The twins are coming home, today!" she shrieked.

"Really?" smiled Greg.

"Yeah, so I had to go home and get the presents I bought them so I could show you, obviously," Catherine smiled placing her bags on the break room table.

"Obviously," Warrick rolled his eyes.

"Did you still get us our sandwiches?" Greg asked looking slightly worried.

"Yes Greg, don't panic I got your precious sandwich," she said shaking one of the bags.

"Good. I'll be right back," Greg said as he swiftly exited the room.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" asked Catherine.

"Don't ask me," Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think Nick and Sara are going to be ok?"

"Of course they are, they're the strongest people we know," Catherine said. "Are you worried about them?"

"Yeah, I am. But you're probably right, I'm sure they'll be fine. After all they will have us there to help them whether they like it or not," Warrick smiled.

"I'm back," announced Greg as he waddled back in with twice as many bags Catherine had brought.

"What have you got now?" Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"Presents!" he grinned as he placed his bags on the sofa.

"It's not Christmas!" Warrick smiled. "Nick and Sara aren't going to be able to move with all this stuff for the twins."

"It's not all for the twins, I got Ava and Maddie stuff too. Oh and I got a little something for the proud parents," Greg said.

"Come on Warrick, lighten up. You should be happy not sad," Catherine said as she began to sift through Greg's gifts.

"I'm not sad, I just didn't go overboard with gifts. You do know Sara's probably going to kill you both for spending so much?" Warrick asked.

"It'll be worth it," smiled Greg. "Don't you just love baby clothes?"

"Yeah, they're so tiny," Catherine smiled back. "So, do you want to show us your presents first?"

"Yes please," Greg said rubbing his hands together. "Which bag? Which bag? Oh it's gotta be this one."

Greg reached inside one of the many bags bulging on the sofa and pulled out two sets of baby pyjamas.

"What do you think?" he smiled as he showed off the tiny clothes.

"Oh, so cute," exclaimed Catherine.

"Actually, they are," smiled Warrick.

"There's more," Greg teased as he pulled more clothes out of the bags.

"Wow Greggo, where did you get all this stuff?" Warrick asked.

"The internet, several different shops, from anywhere really," Greg replied before emptying another bag.

"You have defiantly done better than me," Warrick smiled.

"How did you even get this stuff here so fast? You were gone, what 5 minutes at the most," Catherine stated.

"You kept the stuff here, didn't you?" asked Warrick.

"Maybe," Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh I don't care. What else have you got?" Catherine asked as she started nosing around the untouched bags.

"Some things for the rest of them, I told you," Greg said before pointing to one bag. "Here. In here is my favourite gift."

Catherine smiled as she read the first t-shirt. "Mummy's little man?"

"Uh-huh. And…" Greg said as he showed of the other t-shirt.

"Daddy's little princess," smiled Warrick.

"Beat that," said Greg with a very smug look on his face.

"Oh, I have," Catherine grinned.

She opened one of her shopping bags and took out 4 little boxes and lay them down on the table.

"What did you buy them? Bracelets?" Greg asked.

"Yes actually. Engraved bracelets," Catherine smiled as she opened a box and handed one of the bracelets to Warrick. "But I bought loads more."

"They're really nice Cath. They must have cost you a fortune," Warrick said.

"No not really. And even if they did I wouldn't mind paying any amount of money for my unofficial god children," Catherine smiled.

Greg was past the bracelet and read out the inscription. "May your guardian angel watch over you and keep you safe. How cheesy," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up Greg," Catherine exclaimed.

"What have you done now Greggo?" I asked as Nick, Ava, Maddie, Dylan, Isla and I filled the doorway.

"Sara!" screamed Catherine as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Cath I need to breathe," I coughed.

"Sorry. You should've called, we would've come and picked you up," Catherine said.

"We know but we wanted to surprise you," smiled Nick.

"Well consider us surprised," said Warrick.

Thank you for reading. Review please.


	11. So What Happens Next?

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

So What Happens Next?

"Hey," Catherine said as she handed me a cup of coffee. I smiled and she sat next to me on the break room sofa.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," I sighed.

"Well, I'd hate to see you upset," she said.

"I'm not upset," I said firmer than I meant to.

"What then?" Catherine asked with a certain level of concern in her voice and eyes.

"I can't explain it. I feel happy, excited, nervous, exhausted and terrified all at the same time," I chuckled lightly.

"That's normal. You're back home, back to normal and back to reality," she smiled.

"I know but it still doesn't feel real, none of this does. Part of me everyday expects me to wake up, back in my little apartment, all on my own and this past 5 years has just been a dream," I said.

"Sara, let me tell you this; it's not a dream, none of this is," she said.

"Yeah, that's the scariest part," I smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Catherine asked before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Um, Warrick nipped home, I think. Ava and Maddie are probably annoying Greg. Nick went to talk to Grissom about my maternity leave. And I finally got the twins to settle down and sleep again," I said.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"When Nick gets back and if we can separate Greg from Ava and Maddie for long enough, we'll just go home and let you lot get back to work in peace," I said.

"Good, you're gonna need all the rest you can get. Do you mind if we maybe come with you, just for half an hour or so? We have some baby presents that we would have given you, probably during your pregnancy, but oh well. Any way, that's why Warrick went home, to get his gifts. He's done surprisingly well," she smiled.

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"He, um, told me," she stuttered.

"Of course he did," I said sarcastically.

"He did. Is it ok or not?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine. I just hope you haven't spent to much," I said.

"Good."

"Hey cowboy," I smiled as Nick came into the room.

He sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Grissom," he said.

"What's he done now?" asked Catherine.

"Nothing, he's just being himself," Nick said.

"Is it ok if Catherine, Warrick and Greg come back home with us for a little while?" I asked as I walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We have presents!" smiled Catherine.

"Sure, as long as it's not for to long, you need your sleep," he said as he rubbed a strong hand up and down my back.

"I just remembered I have to do something before I leave, but you can go and I'll meet you there," Catherine said.

"No, we can wait, it might give us enough time to find Ava and Maddie," Nick smiled.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Catherine said as she stood up and left the room.

Grissom's office:

*Knock, knock*

"It's open," Grissom's voice rumbled from inside.

"Hi Gil, can I talk to you quickly?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, take a seat," he said pointing to the chair in front of him.

"Thanks. I just have one quick question to ask, why aren't you happy for Nick and Sara?" she asked.

"What? Of course I'm happy for them," Grissom said looking a little confused.

"Well it doesn't seem like it to me or them," she said as she shuffled in her seat.

"I don't know what you want me to do? Jump through hoops?" Grissom asked sarcastically.

"Yes, 'cause at least we'd know how you feel. You just sit in here all night and probably all day, with hardly any communication with the outside world," she said.

"Well then, I apologise," he said.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Catherine glared at him.

"What do you want me to say then? What do you want me to do?" Grissom asked as he took of his glassed and began to clean them.

"I don't know. But you have to do something. Nick and Sara have always looked up to you and loved you like a father, so get your head from up your ass and at least pretend you care about their children," Catherine snapped, she was getting extremely annoyed.

Grissom sighed.

Catherine started to laugh. "What is the fucking point?" she said.

"Cath, I…" Grissom started.

"Oh, whatever Gil, I don't care any more. But for some reason Nick and Sara do and your opinion and support means more to them than what we can and have given them," she said as she stood up. "You didn't even get Dylan and Isla presents, did you?"

"Um," Grissom gulped hard.

"I thought not. You can be angry or upset or however you feel at the parents, just don't take it out on the kids. They love you," she said sympathetically.

Grissom didn't reply so Catherine just left him alone to think about her outburst.

"Come on then. I think I can see my 80th birthday coming," Catherine joked as she walked back into the break room.

"Oh, so you weren't long then," Warrick smiled.

"Ha ha ha," Catherine rolled her eyes.

2 hours later:

"Thank you so much guys," I sniffled.

"Don't start crying," Greg begged.

"I'm sorry," I said taking breaths.

"Hormones," smiled Catherine.

"Hormones can't effect very emotion, surely?" Greg asked.

Nick shook his head. "Oh Greg, you have so much to learn about women."

"'Cause you're an expert?" Warrick laughed.

"Duh," Nick smiled.

Catherine and I rolled our eyes as the boys couldn't control their laughter.

"Thank you, again," I said.

"That's what friends are for," Warrick smiled.

"We have the best friends ever," I smiled back.

"We know," Catherine said.

"Thank you Uncle Greg," Ava said as she hugged him.

"You're very welcome Ava. Are you gonna be a good girl for your mummy and daddy?" Greg asked her.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Good girl," said Nick as Ava came and sat next to him and played with her new Barbie doll Greg had given her.

"Is Maddie asleep?" I asked.

"Yep, and she's snoring," Ava laughed.

"Like mother, like daughter," smiled Nick.

"Hey," I said as I gently hit Nick on the arm.

"Come on then you two, we should leave the happy family alone," Catherine said.

"Awww," Greg sulked.

"We can come back tomorrow, if they'll have us," Warrick said.

"Of course, we need someone to keep Ava occupied," I smiled.

"Glad I can be of service," Greg bowed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nick looked at me, I looked at Catherine, she looked at Warrick and he looked at Greg.

"Who could that be?" Nick asked.

"I'll go find out," I said as I reached the door.

I opened the door and there stood before me was Gil Grissom, my supervisor and friend. He smiled.

"Come in Grissom."

Thank you, again, for reading. The next chapter will be the last of this story. But don't cry, a sequel will be on soon x Review please.


	12. Off To The Pub

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, yet.

Off To The Pub

"Thank you," Grissom said.

"Hey Gris," Nick greeted his supervisor.

"Nick," Grissom said with nod. "I come baring gifts."

"You didn't have too," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Well I did," he smiled and looked at Catherine.

"You do know, whatever you have bought will never top my present?" Greg boasted.

"Of course not Greg, but it's not a competition" Grissom said.

"That's what he thinks," Greg whispered to Catherine.

The sound of the door and all the talking must have woken Maddie up because we could here her talking to someone.

"I'll go see what she's doing," Nick said.

"What are you up to?" he asked as he appeared at the nursery door.

"Nothin'" smiled Maddie.

"Really?" asked Nick.

Maddie giggled.

"Do you want to come and see Grandad Grissom?" he asked.

"Ya!" she screamed.

"Shh, the twins are sleeping. Come on then," Nick held out his arms and Maddie ran to him and was lifted onto his hip.

"Hiya," Maddie waved when she saw us all sat in the living room.

"Hello sleepy head," I smiled as Nick set her down at my feet.

"So I take it the twins are sleeping?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I can wake them up is you want?" Nick asked.

"No, no, leave them sleeping, they don't need to be here when you get there presents," he said as he opened up the bag in his hand and lifted out two teddy's, one blue and one pink and written on both 'Baby CSI.'

"Aww, thank you," I said as he past them to me.

"You can never have to many teddy's," Grissom smiled.

He reached into his bag again and lifted out two t-shirts, one said 'CSI Number 10' and the other, 'CSI Number 11.' He beamed as he showed them off and we all started laughing.

"They're so cute," I said.

"And, I've got ones for all of us, even Lindsey," Grissom smiled.

"Thank you," said Catherine with a smile.

"Really?" asked Greg.

"Yes, CSI number 6," he smiled.

"Wow, thank you so much Grissom," Nick smiled.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry if you thought I didn't care or I wasn't interested," he said.

"We knew you cared but just didn't show it," I said.

"Well, I'm working on it," he smiled.

"What do you say to Grandad Grissom?" Nick asked Ava as she was past her 'CSI Number 8' t-shirt by Grissom.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome," he said.

*bleep bleep*

Grissom sighed. "That's my night sorted. Body dump, my favourite."

"We should probably get back too," Warrick said.

"No guys, you stay. I can call you if I need you," Grissom said.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," he said firmly as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you again," I said as I smothered him in a hug.

"If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away," Grissom said.

"We know. Thank you for the presents, all of you, I don't know what they're gonna wear first," Nick said.

"Mine!" Greg and Catherine said in unison.

"Warrick's it is then," I smiled as I cuddled into Nick side.

"I'll see you guys soon," Grissom said before closing the door behind him.

"You don't mind if we stay a little longer, do you?" Catherine asked.

"Of course not," I said.

"We still have to celebrate," Nick said.

"Our local?" joked Greg.

"I'm being serious. Is it ok if we go?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, you don't have to ask. But don't stay to long or get to drunk," I said.

"We won't," Greg said as he put his coat on. "See you ladies later."

"Bye. Have fun," I said as Nick gave me a quick kiss goodbye.

"You two be good," he said pointing two Ava and Maddie.

"Bye daddy," said Ava.

"Off to the pub," Warrick said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Come on Nick, the place will be closed by the time we get there," moaned Greg.

"Stay here then," said Warrick. "Bye."

The door closed behind them.

"And then there was two," smiled Catherine.

At the pub:

"3 beers, please," Nick got the first round in.

"Coming right up," said the bartender. "Here's your change and your drinks."

"Thanks."

"To Nick and Sara?" asked Greg.

"To Nick and Sara," said Warrick. "Cheers!"

"Cheers," smiled Nick.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just drinking and thinking. They were very content when Greg order the next round of drinks. After they were nearly done, Nick spoke up.

"So, Warrick, when are you gonna ask Catherine out?" Nick asked.

"Excuse me!" Warrick nearly choked on his drink. "Are you drunk?"

"No. When are you gonna ask her out?" Nick asked again.

"I'm not," Warrick answered.

"Oh, why not?" Greg asked.

"We're just friends," Warrick argued.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? She likes you way more than a friend, man," Nick said.

"Well I don't look at her like that, she's not my type," Warrick smiled.

"Oh, you have a type now?" Nick asked.

"I always have. Catherine and I are just friends nothing more, nothing less," Warrick said.

"I'll believe you, many wouldn't," Nick smiled.

"Nick, didn't you use to have a type?" Greg asked.

"Good question Greggo," laughed Warrick.

"No," Nick said sheepishly.

"Oh so you didn't use to like red-heads?" Warrick asked.

"Maybe. But isn't that proof that nobody really has a type?" Nick asked.

"I have a type," Greg slurred his words.

"Good for you," said Nick before he finished his drink. "We should get you home, I think you're half drunk already."

At the Stokes' house:

"At least the twins are finally asleep," I sighed as a flopped down on the sofa next to Catherine.

"Yeah, they're so peaceful," Catherine smiled.

"Do you really think I can do this?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have said it a million times if I didn't believe it," she smiled.

"Remind me the next time I see Grissom to give him the biggest hug ever," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"'Cause he asked me to join the team, all those years ago, and if he hadn't we wouldn't be here, now, having this conversation while my babies sleep next door," I smiled.

"I never really thought about that," Catherine said.

"I just hope I'm gonna be a good enough mum," I said.

"Sar, you're an amazing mother," Catherine smiled. "You'll definitely do better than I have."

"If I turn out to be half the mother you are, I know I've done a good job," I smiled.

Thank you for reading! That's it, Continuance is finished, this chapter is for BrokenDaisy and CSIforever98, I love you two, and thank you for all your help. Review please.


End file.
